The Tourist Trap
Details Walkthrough Getting started After starting, unequip all of your metal armour and put on your desert robes. Since you're in the hot part of the desert, your character will grow thirsty and take a drink of water as time passes. Desert robes will make your water last longer, and you can refill your waterskins by cutting cacti found around the desert with a knife. From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints. Follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Search the gate and use the "watch" option on the captain, then talk to him. Compliment him and agree to do him favours until he asks you to kill an infamous bandit leader. Accept. Head west to the Bedabin Camp to the west (just a little north of the Bandit Camp) and talk to their leader, Al Shabim. Tell him about the bandit you're looking for and after a bit of explanation he will send you back to talk to the Mercenary Captain again. Talk to the captain, tell him there is no bandit and insult him for not knowing as much. He will attack you. Kill him and take his keys. To skip the trek, you can decline his request to kill the bandit leader. Then you can taunt him after he threatens to send his men on you to instigate the fight without having to run around. Warning: Do not equip any weapons or armour inside the mine walls or you will be caught and thrown in jail (this includes pickaxes). If you are put in jail, you can bend the cell wall window and climb out. You will have to kill the Mercenary Captain again to gain another key to walk in through the gate. Getting into the mine Once inside the main wall, talk to one of the slaves. It must be the one along the east wall of the area. He will tell you that he's planning on making an escape. Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his Slave robes for your Desert robes. (If you get caught, just climb out of the window of the jail, climb over the rocks, and taunt the captain in the same way as before to get new keys. If you want, you can go upstairs in the jail building and search the captain's desk to get a jail key). Wearing the slave robes, open the large doors and head down into the mine. Follow the path until you come to a guarded door. The guards won't let you past, but one of them will want a pineapple. And not just any pineapple, either. To get the one he wants, you'll need to go back to the Bedabin Camp and talk to Al Shabim. He agrees to give you the pineapple, but only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden back at the mining camp. Agree and he will give you a key to the chest. The plans Go back inside the main walls and enter the building where the prison is just inside. Climb up the ladder to where the captain is. Search his bookcases to learn he has an interesst in sailing. Then go to try to open the chest. He will notice you, and you'll be given a number of options on how to distract him. Start with "I wanted to have a chat?" He will insist that you leave. Next say "You seem to have a lot of books!" He will reply and agree that he does. Now say "So you're interested in Sailing?" and he will perk up and say that it's been a passion of his for most of his life. Finally, reply "I could tell by the cut of your jib." Saying this will flatter him and he'll begin rambling off about sailing stories and will be distracted enough for you to unlock his Chest and steal the blueprints. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. He'll give you permission to use the anvil nearby. Enter the tent directly north of Al Shabim, near the magic carpets and use your bronze bars on the anvil to create some dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a dart. You may fail and lose your bronze bar. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. (Note: At this point you can create your own darts.) Finding Ana Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He'll now let you inside. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Nearby search the barrels until you can pick one up as you'll need one later. Then get into the cart and ride it to the other side. Once there, go down the north-west path and you'll find Ana. She'll be upset about her current situation, but when you talk about escape, she'll be a bit hesitant. Stuff her into the barrel, then head back to the mine cart. NOTE: Do NOT tell her you have a key OR that the guards are rubbish. The guards will overhear you and you will be thrown in jail. Rescuing Ana Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other side after her. Search the barrels and you'll automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. Walk to the lift, put the barrel on it and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up to the surface. Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Head back to the surface again and go to the lift. Operate it, then search the nearby barrel to retrieve Ana, then go put it in the cart nearby. Now you need to talk to the cart driver. Befriend him by telling a few jokes whenever you get an opportunity. When he asks you what you want, tell him "its like this......" followed by: "prison riot in 10 minutes" and "you can't leave me here i'll be killed" then search the cart and get on it. Bribing him also works, but it costs 100 coins. Head back to Irena and she'll reward you for all your hard work. Good job! Reward * 2 quest points * 4650 experience in your choice of two skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. * Ability to smith darts. * Wrought iron key * Full slave robes Trivia *Ana weighs 32 kg from the equipment stats screen. Tourist Trap